Truth Or Dare?
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: The guys join the girls sleepover... What could possibly happen? SonAmy, Silvaze, Knuxouge and Crails.


**A/N: Hello people! I was bored and decided to write this random SonAmy oneshot… Sorry ShadAmy fans!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH.**

* * *

**Truth… Or Dare?**

**_Amy's POV_**

"Guys, be quiet! If my mum hears you, I will be busted!" I whispered as I helped the guys through the balcony door. The girls were all laughing quietly, finding the situation very amusing. As soon as all the boys got through, I shut the window and pulled the curtains. My room was on the second floor, but luckily there was a tree right outside my window that could easily be climbed. Turning my attention back to the room, I let my eyes scan my friends.

Silver had already taken a seat next to Blaze and had started teasing her. I could tell by his grin and her annoyed expression. He wore a dark short sleeved green top with light blue boy skinny jeans. She wore a short sleeved light pink top with light pink trousers that had pictures of bunnies printed all over it. Her shoulder length hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Knuckles sat next to his girlfriend, Rouge. He wore a gray v neck top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. On his legs, he wore dark coloured jeans. Rouge, on the other hand, wore a silky red spaghetti strapped top with matching trousers. Her shoulder length hair was straightened and left open. They were flirting with each other like always.

Cream moved to sit next to Tails, who immediately looked down shyly. He wore a short sleeved green hoodie with black jeans. Cream wore a tight long sleeved light green top with matching shorts that had white stripes going down the sides. Her waist length hair was done in two braids that fell over her shoulders.

Finally, there was Sonic. He was sitting down alone with a grin on his lips as he looked between all of them. He wore a dark blue long sleeved hoodie that had the words, 'Blue Blur' printed on it in bold white letters, with the same coloured baggy jeans that showed a hint of his underwear...

Snapping back to reality, I glanced down at my own clothes. I was wearing a short sleeved red hoodie that a certain hedgehog had given me with a white tank top underneath and red shorts on my legs. Tucking my long quills behind my ear nervously, I took a seat beside him, immediately getting his attention.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said softly, smiling at me brightly. I felt heat rising up to my cheeks, causing me to mentally scold myself for being so stupid. He was only talking to me for goodness sake!

"Hello speedy," I responded back with a smile, being able to not stutter for once. Sonic is my best friend, but I have a HUGE crush on him! And I do mean HUGE!

"I see you're wearing the hoodie I gave you." He said, his smile turning into a smirk. "In fact, I've seen you wearing it like almost everyday since I gave it to you. Acting a little obsessed, are we Ames?" He nudged me teasingly, but I could tell he was only joking. I shoved him back playfully and listened to his laugh, before I turned to face my other friends.

"Guys, I think it's better if we sit in a circle, don't ya'll think? We'll be able to see each other like that." I suggested.

"Yeah, I don't want to see Silver's face only for the rest of the night!" Blaze agreed with me, causing us all to laugh at her comment. We sat in a circle, and I made sure to sit next to Sonic with Cream on my other side.

"Ok, what are we gonna do first?!" Cream asked excitedly, smiling at Tails who nervously smiled back.

"How about we start by making out?" Knuckles asked, causing both Silver and Sonic to chuckle. Knuckles then turned to Rouge with half closed eyes, who pushed him back.

"No, I was thinking we should start by playing 'Would You Rather'. It's fun." She shrugged and I pursed my lips in thought. I looked over at Sonic who looked away. Had he been looking at me? Anyway...

"Sure," I nodded, placing my hands on my lap. Silver sat up and grinned. He looked over at Blaze who rolled her amber eyes.

"I'll go first. Blaze," Silver started, getting her full attention. All eyes turned to the two. Sounds like tonight will be a good night indeed... "Would you rather... Sleep with me or... Um, with Scourge?"

Blaze rolled her eyes again. "None of you." Before Silver could say anything, Tails spoke up.

"You have to pick one." He said, causing Blaze to groan. Silver nodded his head, looking very confident. He probably thought that she was gonna pick him. But knowing Blaze...

"Scourge." She answered simply and smirked once Silver's jaw dropped open. Sonic and Knuckles both snickered.

"My turn!" Cream exclaimed, pursing her lips as she trailed her eyes around. "Silver! Would you rather date Fiona the slut or... Eat slugs!?" Everyone, including me, pretended to throw up.

"Aw, come on Cream. You've given me two bad choices, how the hell am I supposed to choose one?!" Silver protested, but the rabbit shook her head. "Alright, fine. I pick the slugs." I bursted out laughing, while he shot me an annoyed look.

"I'll have a go." Rouge leaned against Knuckles who held her in a protective manner. I wish Sonic would hold me like that... "Amy," I jumped when I heard my name, hearing a familiar chuckle. I playfully glared at Sonic who only grinned in return. "Would you rather... Marry Scourge or have a hot make out with..." She trailed off with a sly gleam in her eyes. "Sonic?" I glared at her as I felt my muzzle turning warm. She knows about my crush on Sonic... I wish I never told her!

"Uh..." I trailed off, mustering up my courage and looking over at Sonic. He was in the same position, but he wasn't smiling. His mouth had formed a line. Urgh, thank you very much Rouge. "Ew? I don't want to marry Scourge, *shudder* but I also don't wanna make out with my best friend." I replied, resisting the urge to look at Sonic again.

"Oh but Amy! You have to pick one!" Rouge said in a sing song voice while everyone around us started snickering, minus Sonic of course. I looked over at him, not being able to stop myself, but was surprised to see his small smirk.

"Go ahead Ames," he teased, sending a playfull smirk in my direction. I don't know how he feels about me, I really want to know. I wish I could read his mind...

"You're wasting time sugar." Rouge smirked, causing me to sigh in defeat. Cream stopped poking Tails playfully to look at me.

"Fine, I despise Scourge so much that I would rather make out with my best friend than to marry with HIM." I said, but before any of them could say anything, the knob of the door turned.

"Amy," my mum's voice came, causing me to jump up to my feet. My eyes widened while my mouth dropped open. "Why is the door locked honey?"

"Quick! Two of you in the wardrobe and the other two under the bed! Now!" I hissed as I shoved Silver and Tails in the wardrobe while Sonic and Knuckles rolled under the bed. Smoothing out my clothes, I unlocked the door with a nervous smile. "Hey mum."

"Honey, I brought these." My mum smiled at me as she handed me a tray thay held many things for use to eat. She then looked over my shoulder and at my friends. "I hope you're having fun girls!" With that, she left. I hurriedly locked the door again and set the tray down on the floor beside Blaze.

"You guys can come out now, it's safe." I whispered, and soon the door of the wardrobe opened and Silver and Tails came out, while Knuckles and Sonic rolled out from under the bed.

"I found this under your bed." Sonic said and I turned to see what he was talking about. I gasped and felt my cheeks burn. In his hand, he held my black bra with a smirk on his lips.

"And I found this." Knuckles declared as he held up my black underwear. I turned even more red as I threw myself at them and snatched them.

"You perverts!" I half yelled, trying to ignore Sonic who looked incredibly hot right now with his raised eyebrows and teasing smirk... The girls giggled while the other two guys shook their heads in amusement.

"Let's play something else. This game has gotten boring. Right Tails?" Cream asked, raising an eyebrow at Tails who nodded his head.

"Right." He simply said. I saw Knuckles eyeing the tray and shook my head at him.

"No Knuckles. We'll eat that around midnight, it's not gonna be fun if you just gobble it all up now." I giggled at his face, he looks so damn funny right now!

"Knuckie, you heard Amy, come and sit here like a good boy." Rouge grinned playfully, causing Knuckles to glare at her.

"What are we gonna play then?" Silver asked impatiently, and as soon as I put away my underwear in my wardrobe, I sat next to Sonic.

"I dunno. Do you guys have any ideas?" I asked, looking at each of them in turn. Cream pursed her lips before she jumped to her feet in excitement.

"Truth or dare!" She exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping her hands. I saw Blaze raise an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?" Blaze repeated. "Seriously?"

"Why not? It's fun." Cream pouted, sitting back down.

"No, no. We'll play. It just seems a bit childish is all." Blaze shrugged her shoulders carelessly.

"Rouge and Knuckles! Would you two please stop kissing in my room?!" I rolled my eyes once I noticed the two kissing passionately. "No offense Knuckles, but sometimes you get out of control. I don't want your saliva dripping on my carpet." I added, causing everyone to crack up, Sonic being the loudest. I don't mind though, he has a nice laugh.

"How should I not be offended Amy?" Knuckles questioned, only for Rouge to pinch his cheeks and exclaim how cute he was being.

"Whatever, let's just start the game. Who's going first?" I asked, taking a peek at Sonic from the corner of my eye. I wish someone dares me to kiss him or him to kiss me! I know I sound selfish but I can't help it!

"Me!" Cream shouted, raising her hand in the air. She then stopped and focused her eyes on Blaze as she giggled."Blaze, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Blaze answered confidently, crossing her arms. Cream smiled slyly.

"Great, I dare you to..." She paused for effect, tapping her index finger on her chin. "Get in the wardrobe with Silver and do absolutely anything you like!"

Blaze's eyes widened, she certainly hadn't expected that. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Cream grinned, nodding at her. The rest of us laughed at how happy Silver got. He quickly stood up with a smile on his face.

"Anything?" Blaze let a small grin form on her lips as she walked over to the wardrobe. Silver followed her and they both got in. Shockingly, there was enough room for the two of them. Everyone went silent as we waited for them to come out. One minute passed... Two minutes... Three minutes...

"What do you guys think they're doing?" I asked quietly, looking over at them. Sonic, Cream, Tails and Rouge shrugged.

"Uh... Having sex?" Knuckles guessed, getting a slap on the head. "Ow! Damn Rouge! What the hell?!"

Knuckles was ignored as the door of the wardrobe swung open to reveal... Dun, dun, dun! A tied up Silver with a smirking Blaze! I squinted my eyes but soon realized that she had tied him up using my belts. Just how the hell did she manage that?!

"Ok, so like... What the hell? Blaze, what the fuck did you do to him?" Even Tails was surprised to speak like that. I have never heard him swear before.

"Did you guys really think that I was going to kiss him or something? Like I said, no way!" She smiled triumphantly and sat down, leaving Silver to get untied by Rouge. He glared at her as he sat next to Knuckles, sulking to himself quietly.

"Just how did you tie him up Blaze?" Sonic chuckled, getting a glare from Silver.

"It's very easy to trick him." She responded simply, sending a teasing smile at Silver. "Who's going next?"

"You should go next Tails, you haven't had a go in any of the games yet." Rouge said, linking her arm through Knuckles' one and resting her head on his shoulder. Why can't I do that with Sonic? *Sigh*

"Ok, uh... Sonic," Tails smiled slightly, blushing lightly at the fact that Cream's leg was touching his own one. "Truth or dare?" Please pick dare! Please pick dare! Please pick dare! I looked at Sonic who looked like he was thinking. I want him to pick dare, although even if he does pick that, Tails won't dare him to do such a thing like kiss me.

"Truth." Sonic answered after a minute, smiling.

"Um, do you like anyone?" Tails asked, getting a blank look. Sonic chuckled softly.

"Of course! What kind of question is that? I like lots of people." He said with a laugh. I looked over at him again. I knew exactly what Tails meant... Please Sonic... I sighed softly.

"No, I meant like-like." Tails corrected himself. Sonic's eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh... Yeah, uh, I do." He said, causing me look up as soon as I looked down. He did? Who?

"Who?" Tails mimicked my thoughts, but Sonic shook his head with a smile.

"No buddy, you asked your question. I believe it was, 'do you like anyone', not 'who do you like'." Sonic grinned, and said, "Who's going next?" Damn! Why didn't you ask him WHO he liked Tails?!

"Me," Knuckles grinned, looking straight at me. Why don't you just ask Sonic? I'm sure he'll pick truth again. You could ask him who he likes. Dumb Knucklehead! "Amy, truth or dare?" Um, what should I pick? I don't know... Well, maybe...

"Uh... Dare?" I smiled, seeing Knuckles' grin get wider.

"I dare you to have a staring competition with Sonic. The person who doesn't blink is the winner." Really? I was expecting to kiss him, but, oh well. I turned to Sonic and smiled. He smirked at me and sat closer to me. "Ready?"

"We're ready Knucklehead." Sonic answered and crossed his legs. I did the same, placing my hands on my lap.

"Ok, three... Two... One... Start!" Knuckles exclaimed, causing both me and Sonic to stop blinking. Sonic stared at me intently with his captivating green orbs. I stared at him back and placed my hand over my mouth to stop the giggles from coming out. Sonic started leaning closer to me with a smirk forming on his lips. I felt my cheeks turning warm and forced my eyes to stay open. He was trying to distract me! Sonic started leaning even more until he was directly in my face with his smirk deepening. Then, he moved his face to the side of my face and stared at me with his lips holding back a chuckle. Damn! He was good at this! I felt water forming in my eyes and resisted the urge to blink. When Sonic came close enough for our noses to touch, I pushed him back but blinked while doing so.

"I won! Amy blinked!" Sonic grinned, causing me to playfully glare at him.

"That's not fair though! You distracted me!" I pouted, seeing him shrug and smirk.

"That was the best staring contest I have ever seen in my life!" Rouge grinned, sending a wink in my direction. I only rolled my eyes in return.

"I'll go next," Blaze smiled, turning to face a frowning Silver who was staring at the carpet. "Silver."

"What?" He snapped, sounding annoyed with her. Blaze's eyes widened in surprise but then she smirked.

"Truth or dare?" Blaze asked, scooting closer to him. Ok, so... She like went from annoyed to flirtatious mode in one minute?

Silver moved away from her, causing everyone in the room to laugh. "Dare," he answered, not looking at her once.

"I dare you... To kiss ME!" Blaze smirked again, Silver's head shooting in her direction after the words had left her mouth.

"W-what?" He asked, shocked. I looked at Sonic in surprise to see that he also hadn't been expecting that. No one in the room had expected that actually...

"Kiss me," she said before she sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry Silver, I-I have always liked you but..."

"You were playing hard to get?" Tails suggested, causing Blaze to nod her head. I was really surprised. I mean, I always knew that Silver had a thing for Blaze, but I didn't know that Blaze felt the same way. I guess some people are very good at hiding their feelings.

"You can say that." Blaze broke me out of my thoughts, looking at Silver with a small smile. "I-I am very sorry for always pushing you away, um... Will you be my boyfriend?"

Silver raised an eyebrow before he grinned. "Is this a dream?!"

I giggled as I watched them both smile and then kiss each other passionately. Although the whole confession part was weird and surprising, I had to admit that it was also very cute.

"So sweet," Knuckles said with a roll of his eyes, before turning to his girlfriend. "Rouge...?"

I watched as she giggled and then wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. They both grinned before they locked lips. Now I feel very jealous! Why can't I just tell Sonic like Blaze told Silver? *Sigh* Oh, I forgot. He likes her too, but I don't really know if Sonic likes me the same way. I looked over at him so see him smirking at Rouge and Knuckles.

"Hey, Cream and Tails! Why don't you two kiss too, huh?" I grinned, seeing them both turn bright red.

"Why don't you and Sonic kiss?" Cream grinned back, causing me to gasp and turn red. "I promise you Amy, as soon as you and Sonic do it me and Tails will too!"

Tails flushed up again and I could feel my muzzle turning hotter. I looked over at Sonic who was oblivious to this all, the same smirk planted on his lips.

"Alright guys, enough kissing for tonight! You're all making me feel sick!" Sonic said after a few seconds, pretending to gag. His statement caused the two couples to pull away with small blushes on their faces.

I scooted over to Blaze and whispered, "Good going girl! I'm glad you confessed to Silver, both of you make such a cute couple!"

"Thanks Amy, and I hope you tell Sonic soon that you love him." She winked at me, causing me to shake my head and gasp.

"I don't like him like that!" I lied, looking over at Sonic who was staring at us. I flushed up, and saw Blaze smirk.

"Sure you don't. I have seen the way you look at him," she paused and then leaned to whisper the next part in my ear. "Besides, I read your dairy." I gasped again and glared at her. She simply grinned and pulled out my purple dairy from behind her.

"Where did you get that from? Give it back!" I screeched, desperately trying to catch a hold of the damn thing! She smirked again and then threw it, making it land right of front of Sonic. Just my luck!

"What's this?" He asked curiously as he picked up my dairy. He can't read that! Not now!

"That's mine! Give it back!" I shouted a I ran over and snatched it from his hands. Sonic looked up at me in shock as I held the dairy close to my chest.

"Geez Ames, I was going to give it back." He said, causing me to blush and stomp up to my drawer to put the stupid thing away.

"Oooh, I bet Amy wrote about her crush and didn't want anyone reading it!" Cream teased, causing me to playfully glare at her. The rest of my friends decided to join in teasing me.

"Yeah Amy, why don't you let us see who it is?" Silver grinned.

"What a surprise, Amy actually likes someone!" Knuckles smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh la la," Rouge grinned knowingly, and added, "Who is the lucky boy I wonder."

"I think I know who it is," Blaze pursed her lips as she looked at me straight in my eyes.

"Who?" Everyone chorused playfully, sending winks, grins and teasing smiles in my direction.

Blaze raised an eyebrow at me, causing me to give her a death glare and give her a look that said, "Don't you dare!" She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not really sure actually." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on Amy! Tell us!" Great! Even Tails is teasing me now.

"Yeah Ames," Sonic grinned, looking over at me. "You don't have to hide him from us." I returned his stare, but he couldn't see the sadness in my eyes. He doesn't know that HE is the guy...

"Can you guys please shut up? Let's continue with the game." I murmured, taking a seat next to Sonic again.

"Truth or dare has gotten boring, let's play something else." Sonic said, everyone agreeing with him immediately. "So, any ideas?"

"I was thinking... Doing push ups!" Silver announced, causing everyone to sweat drop. "Whaaaat?! Guys vs girls!"

Blaze scoffed. "You're on!"

"Yay! I'll go against Tails!" Cream nudged Tails, who only laughed nervously in return.

"Me and Knuxy..." Rouge grabbed him by his collar, smirking. Knuckles only grinned back and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"I guess it's me and you then bluey." I smiled at Sonic, getting a bigger one in return.

"Are you prepared for disappointment, Ames?" He asked cockily, a small smirk forming on my lips as I raised an eyebrow.

"The question is: are YOU?" I questioned in return, causing him to chuckle. I snuggled deeper in the hoodie and couldn't help but take in the scent. I haven't washed it since he gave it to me, which was a week ago I think. The reason? It smells just like him... But now it smells more like me...

"Silver," Blaze smiled as she nodded for him to get up. He did, and followed her to the middle of the room. Both of them got on the floor and stretched their bodies out as they used their hands to support their weight.

"Woo! You go girl!" Rouge cheered as Blaze pushed herself up faster than Silver. The guys jumped up to their feet and began cheering Silver on.

"Come on man! Don't let a girl beat you!" Sonic and Knuckles both exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down from the suspense.

"Go Blaze! Show him who's better!" I clapped my hands, before turning to Cream. Cream was chewing her lip as she also clapped her hands in excitement.

They kept doing push ups until finally, Silver got tired and dropped on the floor completely. He groaned as he heard the guys yell at him. Blaze stood up with a smirk and wiped invisible dirt off her clothes. Me and the girls cheered as I gave her a high five.

"We're going next." Rouge said as she pulled Knuckles to the center of the room, kicking Silver out of the way.

"Hey!" He glared at her and rubbed his arm. Jumping up to his feet, he walked over to Blaze who gave him a kiss. Rouge rolled her eyes as she got on the floor and started pushing herself up while Knuckles did the same thing. Once again, the girls cheered Rouge while the guys urged Knuckles to go faster. Knuckles started out going slow, while Rouge pushed very fast. My jaw dropped as I realised what he was doing. Knuckles can be dumb at times, but he can be smart too...

"Come on Rouge!" I yelled as I jumped up and down, watching as she slowed down. She must be tired... Knuckles quickened as the guys cheered him on. Rouge started going fast again, with some encouragement that is, before she breathed heavily and placed her head on the floor as her eyes closed.

"Yeah!" Silver and Sonic both shouted, causing me, Blaze and Cream to glare at them. Knuckles stood up with a smirk and then offered a hand to Rouge who opened her eyes. She shook her head with a smile but accepted his help.

"Let's go Tails! It's our turn now!" Cream grabbed his hand and guided him to the middle while he only blushed slightly in return. They both smiled at each other and started doing push ups. This has got kind of boring... I can't wait for mine and Sonic's turn... The corners of my mouth curved up as I sneaked a glance at him.

Sonic had a grin on his lips as he kept his gaze on Tails and Cream. He pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, before taking one out and running it through his quills. I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach as I found myself staring at him. Suddenly, his warm green eyes met mine, causing me to quickly dart my eyes to the carpet. Great! He caught me! My cheeks burned as I nervously tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Get ready Ames coz we're goin' next!" His voice startled me as I felt his elbow nudge me gently. I looked up, trying to get rid of the blush, but it just wouldn't leave my cheeks.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna win!" I grinned, patting him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes playfully with a chuckle.

"Yeah Tails!" Silver whistled, causing us to focus back at Tails and Cream. Tails was grinning, while Cream pouted as he helped her off the ground.

"The guys are winning so far... Go on Amy!" Rouge cheered for me as I walked to the middle of the room. Sonic followed me, grinning cockily. Man! How could I forget that he's amazing at doing push ups? He's gonna win for sure...

"Ready Ames?" Sonic asked with a smirk, getting down on the floor. I stared at him with my jaw dropped open. I then quickly nodded my head and laid myself down next to him. I used my hands to support my body as I started pushing myself up. Sonic had already started and was pushing very fast. And I mean VERY!

"Go Sonic man!" Knuckles yelled, raising a fist in the air. The girls were depending on me to win and at least make it a tie. But seeing how fast Sonic was going without breaking a sweat, even they were beginning to doubt me.

Just as I was about to hit the floor completely, I got an idea. Ok, so maybe it will be cheating, but so what? I reached out and tickled Sonic while using the other hand to support my weight. It's hard holding myself up, but what other choice do I have? Sonic dropped on the carpet, trying to push my hand away. Oh, I forgot to say that Sonic is very ticklish too. I jumped up to my feet as I started doing a little dance. He hit the floor first meaning I won. Yeah I cheated, but again, so what?

"No Ames! You cheated!" Sonic pointed at me as he also stood up to his feet. I shrugged while he only rolled his eyes playfully.

"I never said you couldn't cheat. Plus, I'm getting back at you for cheating in that staring contest." I giggled, watching as he rolled his eyes again.

"Isn't it midnight yet?" Knuckles asked, his stomach making a rumbling sound right after the words had left his mouth. Everyone laughed, and soon we all sat in a circle again and began passing biscuits, muffins, chocolate bars and crisps to each other.

"Not really, but it is close to midnight." I answered him, looking at the clock on the table beside my bed. It read: 11:53pm. I looked at my friends again as I took a bite off of a muffin. "So... What are we gonna do next?"

"No idea." Cream sighed and then pursed her lips together. Thinking for a minute, she shook her head and began chewing the biscuit.

"I think we guys better be going now." Sonic spoke up, swallowing the chocolate and beginning again, "We had fun Ames, thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah Amy, but you don't mind if we could... You know, sleep here?" Knuckles asked, licking his lips to get rid of the chocolate. "I don't feel like walking back home. So, can we stay over?"

"Of course! No! Do you want me to get killed by my mother?!" I questioned back, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like we're gonna be doing anything." Knuckles replied, shrugging his shoulders. Rouge rolled her eyes and chewed on the muffin.

"Right, as if my mum will believe that!" I rolled my eyes too, before turning to look at Sonic. He gave me his trademark smile and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach again.

"Well in that case, we should be going then." Tails began, swallowing the crisps that was in his mouth. "My mum said that wherever you are going, be back before eleven. I just hope that she has fallen asleep." He grinned sheepishly, a small blush forming on his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Alright, you guys can come again when we have another sleepover." I smiled, walking over to the balcony door and pulling the curtains.

"Will do Ames!" Sonic grinned at me before rolling his eyes at Silver who was starting to fall asleep on Blaze's shoulder. "Silver, you're going down first." He said, but once Silver didn't move, Sonic walked over and shouted the next part in his ear. "GET UP!"

"Sonic! Mum will hear you!" I gasped, but I couldn't help but laugh at Silver who nearly jumped up about ten feet in the air.

"Holy shit! Fuck you Sonic!" Silver yelled back, glaring at Sonic who only shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Bye Blaze," Silver then leaned down and captured Blaze's lips in a quick kiss, before he pulled away and walked over to the balcony. "Call me," he said with a smile, getting a nod from Blaze.

"I will," she said simply, smiling warmly at him. Silver waved at me and the others, taking incredibly slow in doing so. Rolling his eyes again, Sonic shoved Silver.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Silver held on to the window to balance himself as he threw a glare at Sonic who only chuckled. Silver then got out on the balcony and jumped on one of the tree branches, nearly losing his balance.

"Silver, be careful!" I told him, turning to face the room again. Tails stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets with a small smile.

"Thanks for the fun night Amy, I'll see you later." Tails gave me a quick, friendly hug, turning to face the others afterwards. "Bye guys." Everyone nodded at him, except for Cream who ran over to him and grabbed him in a hug. Tails turned bright red as he hugged her back.

"I wish you could have stayed! Text me, ok?!" Cream pulled back to smile at Tails who was resembling a tomato now and kissed him on the cheek. I grinned as I watched her bounce back to where she was sitting before as if nothing happened.

"Oooh, Cream and Tails sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Sonic sang teasingly, causing Tails to blush and Cream to show him the finger. I laughed, as did Rouge and Blaze.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Knuckles winked, kissing Rouge passionately on the lips. She moaned and nodded her head as she deepened the kiss.

"Knuckles, what did I say about kissing in my room?" I asked, watching them pull away and face me.

"How comes you didn't tell Silver and Blaze off?" Knuckles asked, looking offended.

"Because... They are not wild like you." I answered with a smirk, seeing him roll his eyes.

"Whatever,  
let's go Tails. Sonic is gonna be sleeping with the ladies." Knuckles smirked at Sonic, who gave him the finger. The girls and I laughed as Tails and Knuckles made their way to the door and got out on the balcony.

"I guess it's my turn now..." Sonic murmured, walking over to the balcony. *sigh* I really want to kiss him! I really do! I am so jealous of Blaze admitting to Silver that she likes him! Why can't I be brave like her and just blurt out everything? *sigh* "Bye guys... See ya Ames."

Just as he was about to get out on the balcony, I ran over to him, regretting it afterwards. "Uh..."

"Hmmm...?" Sonic looked at me curiously, his hand falling from the handle of the door. I looked back at Blaze, Cream and Rouge who all nodded at me, encouraging me to go on.

"I... Uh, I just..." I sighed, scolding myself mentally. Sonic kept staring at me as he waited for my answer patiently, making me more nervous than I already was.

"Amy, what are you-" I interrupted him as I suddenly grabbed him and placed my lips over his. I could feel his shock and surprise, but I didn't let that get to me as I tightened my grip and kissed him harder. Soon his shock died down and he surprised me by responding to the kiss and not pushing me away. He held my waist with one strong, muscular hand, while his other hand ran through my quills, messing them up. He deepened the kiss, causing me to moan and run both hands through his quills. After a minute, we both pulled away from lack of air, looking into each other's eyes.

"Sonic, I'm sorry, really. I-I couldn't control myself anymore." I looked down, feeling kind of ashamed. Yeah, he kissed me back, but he's my best friend! What is he going to think?!

"Amy, there's nothing to be sorry about." Sonic said, his smooth voice sending a shiver down my spine. I felt his hand lift up my chin softly, making me look straight in his warm eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you out for some time now. You may be my best friend, but we can always become something more... I love you Ames, I always have." Is this some kind of joke?

"Really?" I heard myself ask, watching him nod his head with a small smirk. "Oh my God! I love you too!" I tackled him to the ground, laughing along with him, before I captured his lips in another kiss.

"Ok, enough sweetness you two." Rouge spoke up, causing us to break apart and look at her smirking face, before we stood up. Cream squealed while Blaze gave me a thumbs up, making me feel very happy for kissing him and finding out that he also likes me. When I felt him hold my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, I looked at him with a big smile on my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ok? You can text me later if ya want." Sonic whispered in my ear, waved at the other girls, then left through the balcony door.

"Good going Amy! You finally told him!" Blaze and Cream both grinned at me, causing me to smile dreamily.

"Yeah, I guess..." I trailed off with a goofy smile, thinking about my new boyfriend...

"I'm going to sleep now. Night guys," Rouge yawned, getting under the covers. Me and Rouge sleep on the bed, while Blaze and Cream sleep in their sleeping bags that they always bring along with them. Sometimes, they fight over who has to sleep on the bed with me, so we decided that they would take turns.

"Goodnight Amy!" Blaze smiled at me, opening her ponytail.

"Night Amy!" Cream exclaimed cheerfully, using her hands to support her chin as she smiled brightly at me.

"Night, night, don't let Silver and Tails bite! Does that even make sense?" I giggled, causing them to laugh as well. I turned to Rouge to tell her a joke, but rolled my eyes once I realized that she had fallen asleep already. "Ok, goodnight you guys." I flicked off the light when Cream and Blaze got in their sleeping bags. I walked to the bed and got in, turning on my side as I held the covers close to me. This has to be the best night of my life so far! I smiled again, then closed my eyes as I found myself dreaming about a certain blue hedgehog...

* * *

**So… How was it? Random, I know! :) Please leave a review before you leave, thanks!**

**********-Amy**


End file.
